No Matter What
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: All she wanted to hear was a contradiction to the inevitable truth. To have a ray of hope. To just get away. Get away from the nightmare she was living. And those words are the ones that only he could tell her. LaviXOC Oneshot. Enjoy


**Okay I've been hearing this video a lot! of times (.com/watch?v=J0apO10yOc4&list=FLvOIzrMvI5_AqWENlrEEtiA&index=31&feature=plpp_video) By the way watch it. That's how I imagined they were saying it. Like with that tone of voice and everything. It gave me a great idea for a one-shot! Well this is with an OC that I'm planning to use in the future. Hopefully very near future. Well here it goes! And it's a LaviXOC, you have been warned. And correct me if I'm wrong but I might put Lavi a bit OOC.**

**Declaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.**

**Note: this was all after the fight in the Ark but while they're still in the Ark. Since I really liked the version from the anime, I'll go by that one. I've made a little change about it just for the sake of the story, in the Ark it turned to night. Just to give it a little more atmosphere.**

**Another note!: I'm not revealing her name or anything relevant. Just this ok?**

**A Huge Update!: I've gotten out a new D Gray Man story! This oneshot is a little piece of what I'll write for the new one! **

* * *

><p>She had walked away from them all. They were all celebrating even though they weren't home yet. But she couldn't celebrate so cheeryfully with them...like them. Instead she let them be and walked by herself around the town. Lavi noticed the parting of the girl and silently followed behind her.<p>

She had so much to think about. So many things roaming through her head. The Noah, how she'd turned out to be one of them even though she'd live her whole life as an Exorcist. How her whole life turned out to be such a big lie. Even now...was anything even real anymore? She jumped up into the roof and noticed that the sky from the Ark had darkened. This really was like a huge city, she thought. It even has it's dark times.

"Hey," she tilted her head slowly knowing already he had most likely followed. He had jumped over to the roof's edge and sat next to her. She didn't return his word. Instead both simply sat in silence. "You think it's true?" He finally asked breaking the awkward silence in between them.

"If what is true?" she asked trying to divert the subject.

"What that Tyki guy said. Of you..." he hesitated of bringing such topic into surface. "Being a Noah."

She sighed heavily. "Look at me Lavi," she inquired to him making him turn his eyes towards him. He bore his single emerald orb over her own two eyes. The right her usual metallic sapphire but her right the deep gold.

The same as Tyki Mikk.

The same as Road Kamelot.

She sighed again averting his gaze and turning away from him as he kept looking at her. "I don't trust his words. But I do trust myself and to what I felt the moment I changed into this. And...I _know_. Something in me is telling me that...he's right. Even when I don't want to believe it." She heaved a sigh for the third time. "You have know idea how much I wish it was yesterday. Maybe if I could just close my eyes and open them again...it will be."

His sight was still on her. At the girl that he'd spent years with since he entered the Order. A girl he thought he could never understand but for that instant felt like he could at least try and it'd bring good. After all, she'd already said how she really felt for him. Even if it were in the most unwitting way. To him it shone a light of hope somewhere, that this world wasn't just war after war after war with no humans that didn't care about eachother. He'd answered her in the same stupid way, very unclearly with just enough hint for her to understand. "It's not like it's going to be that hard. Even Allen has to deal with being able to control the Ark. The Order's going to be all over him. I doubt they'll have time for you."

She pursed her lips then bit her lower one. She turned to him stressed out by her own mind. Then he realized how desperate she was for an answered. A way out. Something. Anything that would lead her out of the hell she was going through. "It's not _just _the Order that's getting me worried. The Noah, the Earl, the Innocence, of being an Exorcist and of still being able to have everyone's trust. Do you realize the situation that I'm in right now?" Her voice was a little hysteric at the question.

Lavi could only answer a faint whisper, "Yeah, I know."

"D-Do you understand the choice I have to make now?" she asked getting more hysteric and standing up on the roof's edge still facing him.

He stood with her as he whispered again, "I know."

"Stop saying I know!" she shouted getting mad throwing her arms at him.

"What do you want me to say?" he raised his voice to normal, demanding to know what she wanted to hear. Whatever it took. Anything, just to see her smiling like she used to.

"Tell me that I'm wrong," she answered trying to find a getaway. "Tell me I made a mistake!"

"No," Lavi said under his breath as he started to shake his head looking in her eyes. "No, I can't say that."

"Then," she heaved a small sigh as she came closer. Eyes pleading for a response, "Tell me how much you love me."

He slowly moved his hand towards her chin with the other on her waist posing her a few inches away from him. "Will that help?"

She took in a breath a heaved a shallow exhale as she admitted it, "No." She grabbed the hand holding her with both of hers holding it tight. "What I really need to know..."

"Is if you're gonna love me," Wanting to believe she could still have something that wasn't meant to be hers. Risking the person she had come to treasure for the first time in her whole life since _then. _That for the slightest chance oblivion might come and destroy it too. Destroy him. _Lavi._

Her voice was tender, frightened, and so frail.

_**"No matter what."**_

* * *

><p><strong>So whaddya think? <strong>

**Yeah I know a litlle (maybe too much) cheesy. But I liked it. :) Please review, no trash take. Thanks!**


End file.
